Football Fanatics
by Caskettina
Summary: Random One Shot. Its October 1985, Alex is 6 months Pregnant, England vs Turkey in the champisonship, Everyone is in love, even Ray, and the game is on, what happens? Sorry im bad at Summerys.. Storys better, Please R&R!


It was 16th Of October 1985. Everyone was in the CID, there was a small brown television in the doorway of Gene's office, everyone was contently watching the match. Gene was sitting next to Alex on her desk, Alex was around six months pregnant with Gene. Ray was sat with Melissa on his desk and Shaz was sitting with Chris on Chris' desk. Gene and Alex where holding hands, side by side, Alex's head on his shoulder and her free arm was on her stomach. Ray was holding Mel by her waist, Mel had brown hair, shoulder length and silvery - emeralde eyes.

_"England verus Turkey, home game, there are currently 52500 people present today." _A male voice said from the dingdy Tv screen.

"Alright everyone! Silence! Its kick off!" Gene growled. Every instantly turned to the screen. Alex smirked and cuddled up to Gene again.

"C'mon England!" Everyone in the CID chanted together. It was 1.30pm and kick off time for England.

"Go on son!" Gene yelled at the Tv as the ball was passed around the pitch.

"Its Hoddle, passed to Fenwick to Waddle, he dribbles down the pitch past Duran, up to the goal" The man said

"Go on.. go on.. go on!" Ray and Gene yelled.

"GOAL! ENGLAND GOAL, CHRIS WADDLE 15 MINUTES!" The boys jumped of the desks and cheered, Alex and Shaz rolled their eyes and Mel cheered too. All the boys calmed down and sat next to their girls yet again. Alex kissed Gene and then turned back to the screen again. Minutes flew by as the boys watched contently.

"Lineker to Hoddle back to Lineker, to Robson back to Lineker, up to the goal."

"GO ON!" Ray yelled.

"GOAL! ENGLAND SCORE AGAIN! 18 MINUTES LINEKER" The man cheered from the Tv. Chris, Ray and Gene cheered again.

"Yes!" Alex cheered. Shaz woo'd and Mel laughed as Ray picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in a delight.

16 minutes passed quickly for Alex, Then the man started to shout.

"Its Stevens, Ozen tackled off, Robson dribbled from underneath him, towards the goal, he shoots.." Gene, Ray and Chris stood up.

"He shoots.. HE SCORES, ENGLAND SCORE AGAIN! ROBSON 35 MINUTES!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Gene in glee lifted Alex up and rested her on his shoulder and they cheered, Alex giggled and Gene carefully put her down again. They all sat back down again with smiles on their faces.

"Turkey Subsutute, Corlu off, Segun on"

Alex smirked again as Gene kissed her again, Shaz smiled as Chris kissed her too, Ray copied and all the CID girls felt royal.

8 minutes later there was another set of cheers and giggles from the CID

"HE SCORES, LINEKER AGAIN! England 4-0 Turkey"

Alex walked out of the CID into the kitchenette to make some tea. Everyone was now relaxed as the game was on their side.

11 minutes felt like a bore to the pregnant Alex, having nothing to do, she went for a walk around the building, cheers eco'd around the building as she managed to over hear.

"LINEKER AGAIN, ENGLAND GOAL! England 5 Turkey Nil"

She walked back into the CID again, Shaz, Ray, Mel and Gene where all off the desk, cheering and playing around.

"Bolly!" Gene walked over to her and carried her over to her desk.

"I can walk"

"I know" Everyone sat down again.

"66 minutes, England sub, Robson off, Steven on" The game was intense again.

"Steven to Lineker, to Segun has tackled the ball off Lineker, towards the England goal.. He shoots... Save, Excelent Save By Shilton!"

"Wahey!" Chris cheered.

"Go On!" Gene yelled.

"Well done!" Ray added.

"Lineker, to Hateley to Wright back to Steven, He shoots, Bar!"

"Oooo!" Gene and Ray yelled in unison.

"England Sub, Hateley off, Woodcock On" Everyone in the CID laughed.

"Unfortunate name" Gene joked through his laughs. Soon enough the CIDs' laughs subsided and they watched as the game came to a end.

"Thats the game!" The man said. Everyone jumped off the table and started to dance in a cheer

"Wooo! We won!" Alex and Mel cheered as they danced with their partners.

"England 5 Turkey Nil"

"Woo! We rock!" Chris and Gene cheered. They stopped dancing and faced their girls.

"Love you" Ray, Chris and Gene said in unison,

"Love you too" The girls said in cannon. Ray, Chris and Gene kissed their lovely ladies until they needed air.

"Cant wait to see if its a Gene Jr. or a Mini Bolly"

"Me either"

They kissed again and the CID cheered for them.


End file.
